


Vengeful cyborg

by Kangaroo_Kourt



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangaroo_Kourt/pseuds/Kangaroo_Kourt
Summary: What would you expect if a cocky hero got fused with a robot who has a god complex?Something bad, right? Welp, lets just say, maybe it is something bad. For everyone





	Vengeful cyborg

**Author's Note:**

> There are multiple OC’s in this, but no OC x Canon.  
> Also, this is told from Metal Sonic’s POV.  
> Also, why does no one ship Amy with her hammer

Eggman. A ridiculous imbecile who has no care for anything other than the destruction of Sonic. He gives us robots useless orders such as “stay on the Ark” or “destroy the Tornado”. The Tornado one wasn’t that bad, other than the fact it was blown up during the Doctor’s last encounter with the hedgehog. And the fact it is my current order. Just for the record, they never work. Ever. So, it’s simple, end his reign, and start my own. I don’t care that it failed before, it will work this time. Nanites should do the trick. Wonder if he has any around here....

“Um, Metal Sonic, have you seen Eggman?”  
“No, Cubot, why? Has he ordered you to ‘keep the ark safe’?”  
“No, I just want to find him. I think.”

I probably shouldn’t be so rude about the Doctor, but my word, he’s stupid.

“Thunk!”  
I....didn’t......just.....do....

Oh wow, procrastination is deadly. Just walked straight into a closed door. Oops. I probably should focus on my thoughts later, and where I’m going now. But, I still found nanites in there after I failed the code. 6 times. Out of 8. The first attempt was me walking into the door, not putting a code.

Now to just find the main computer.....

Destroying the main computer was a good thing to start with. All robots have been disconnected from his “server” but some (crab meats, buzz bombers, etc) are still under his control. I can see why that copy and his friends destroy the Badniks so much. It is quite enjoyable, I will admit.

 

“So, we bust in there and destroy Eggman, right?”  
“No, we make a deal with him and make our way out. OF COURSE WE DESTROY HIM!”  
A strange female voice spoke before the waste of space did. It didn’t sound like Pink Hammer, but she was the fake’s only female friend I’ve heard of and met.

“Ready, guys?!”  
“This is a terrible idea.”  
“3...”  
I should have left, but all I did was stand there.  
“2...”  
“Sonic, don’t you think we would have fought the Badniks by now?”  
“That’s...a fair point Amy.”  
“THEN LETS BUST IN!” Did the echidna have to yell? He was the clearest voice. Probably because he was trying to destroy his vocal cords.

“Oh, so you left us a gift Mets? Guess I should thank you then.”  
“And he destroyed something that by looking at it, seemed important.”  
“He was saving us work, Jade.” So... that’s that “voice” from earlier. Jade...

“Maybe he was following Egg-“  
“Shut it, Fox.”  
I didn’t need to turn around to know I’d surprised them.  
“Then why did yo-“  
“If you want to keep your head, Fox, you’ll shut it.”  
Oh, I wished I’d attacked them then.

“Oh look, the tin can thinks he’s pow-“  
“I regret even coming with you.”  
Jade (I think) said something after that, but I didn’t understand it. Mainly because I didn’t have the ability to speak that language. 

After the statement, there was about an hour of silence. I timed it.

“So what, did I ruin your plans?”  
“We’ll just smash you instead!”  
With that, the stupid echidna leapt at me, and as I’m faster then him, it was an easy dodge. He got electrocuted by a loose wire, yet he somehow survived.  
“So, who ya working for Mets? Seeing that you’ve destroyed his stuff.”  
Does everyone work for someone when they turn against people?

 

“Oh come on, I won’t tell Eggs. Plea-“  
“SHUT UP YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!”  
Seems that ‘Jade’ hates Sonic too. Hmm. Think I’ve found myself a new ally.  
“Let’s just beat him up, then find Eggs, ‘Kay.”  
With that, they launched and onslaught of attacks. My copy was the only one who hit me, and he hit me twice out of 100 times, I reckon. Though, I nearly got hit by that hammer. I vanished before they attacked again.

They then started fighting.....each other.....wha-why?

The deck of the Ark was quiet. I remember the last fight I had with my copy here. He claimed the only reason he and his friends beat me was because “they’re sonic heroes”. That is still cheesy and stupid.

“So, instead of running or flying a far distance, you went to a place that we could all get to in about a minute? Welp, whatever floats your boat.”  
“And who were YOU fighting exactly?”  
“......They were fighting me.....”

That explains a lot then.

I jumped down onto the deck of the Ark.  
“Betraying me again Metal Sonic? I thought you would have learnt by now. Apparently I was wrong.”  
“I’m just doing my job, and you are an obstacle, Doctor. There is nothing you can do to change that.”

Well, I can tell Cubot I found him now.

“Very well, I’ll let your “friends” you beat up earlier get payback.”

(1: I never beat them up  
2: I hate their guts  
3: He’s bad at sarcasm)

The faker’s friends rushed at me, and so did the faker. But not the Fox. Odd, seeing as he is the faker’s best friend. What happened next surprised me. The turrets turned and one aimed at the faker and the other aimed at me. Next thing I knew, both me and the faker were being hit with a bright light. His “friends” did nothing.

 

“Hey, let go!”  
“I’m just making sure you don’t intervene, Carsona. Your family have ruined my plans for the last time.”

Oh, I forgot about her.

“Knuckles, Amy, help me ple-“

Both me and the copycat were suffering from this. I was getting weaker by the second. I for the turret control room. Probably should have gone there. “Looks like I’ve found you F-“ I didn’t have much strength left.  
I glared at him, and we made eye contact. “I’ll make sure you pay, Fox.” And after that, my system shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is random and sucky, I know.


End file.
